Erik Weber
| path = Serial rapist Serial statutory rapist Serial harasser Pedophile Proxy murderer Alleged kidnapper | first = "Locum" | last = "Bullseye" | playedby = Henry Ian Cusick |}} Erik Weber is a member of COAP (Citizens Organized Against Predators), a local organization dedicated to protecting children from pedophiles. It is later revealed, however, that he himself is a pedophile. Background Erik grew up in Delaware with his younger sister Grace. He raped her when he was a teenager, afterwards telling her that it was a misunderstanding and that it would never happen again. However, he continued to rape her throughout her entire childhood. He eventually moved to New York, where he told people that his sister committed suicide when she was raped by a pedophile who was never caught. He eventually joined COAP to avoid detection by the police, and teaches a self-defense class for girls - many of whom end up being his victims. On SVU Erik first became known to Detectives Benson and Stabler during their investigation into the apparent abduction of a young girl named Mackenzie Burton. He is suspected of persuading her to run away with him so he could take advantage of her. He is arrested and interrogated by Benson and Stabler, but he claims that he was merely trying to persuade the girl to go home. It is eventually discovered that Mackenzie was lying to them and Erik is cleared of any wrongdoing. While leaving, he asks Benson out for a lunch date. ( : "Locum") After this, he proceeds to kidnap and rape a girl named Rose Samonsky at the Laffy Times Kids Club. When Benson and Stabler arrive to question him about flyers he posted around the area, he uses this opportunity to monitor the investigation. He then kidnaps and rapes another girl named Mandy LeCompte, pinning both crimes on a local sex offender named Edwin Adelson. Edwin is beaten by a police officer and later commits suicide. Later, Mandy unintentionally reveals Erik's identity as the real rapist when she urinates on a chair after hearing him speak. Benson and Stabler then look into Erik's past and find that Grace is in fact alive and residing in Delaware. They bring her to New York as part of a plan to get Erik to confess. Benson goes to his apartment and pretends to come on to him. When he rebuffs her advances, she insinuates that he is more interested in little girls. He angrily insists that he was only upset because the case brought back memories of Grace, who promptly appears and reveals what he did to her. Panicked, Erik pleads with them, saying he can't help himself. When Benson dismisses him, Erik insults her and takes a swing at her. She dodges the punch and knocks him out cold. The detectives take him into custody, and he is expelled from COAP and sentenced to life in prison for three counts of rape in the first degree and one count of manslaughter in the first degree (as his actions drove Edwin to suicide). ( : "Bullseye") Known Victims *Unknown date: Grace Weber *2010: **August 31-September 1: Rose Samonsky **September 2: Mandy LeCompte **September 3: ***Edwin Adelson ***Detective Olivia Benson Category:Serial Rapists Category:Proxy Murderers Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Assailants Category:Assault Victims Category:Suspects Category:Harassers Category:Imprisoned Characters